


Ravishing

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amell is intimidated by Zevran's experience so she tries to impress him using sex magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing

Zevran had said something about taking his pleasures where he could find them. It was refreshing, but kind of intimidating. He had traveled to so many places and slept with a variety of interesting people. He even boasted about the skills he had learned growing up in a brothel. Salome, on the other hand, had only been with other mages at the Circle and, recently, prostitutes. 

He also said that his only rule for sex was that it be done well. So that meant that he had high standards? She'd been told repeatedly that she was good in bed, but what if she wasn't good enough for him? After all, prostitutes couldn't be expected to give honest assessments and she had nothing else to compare her Circle experiences with. What if all the mages were just really terrible in bed and none of them knew any better? She thought about the situation and decided to do her best to impress him. 

One night when they were talking, she finally ran out of conversation topics and just said, “Would you like to join me in my tent?” 

He laughed and agreed. 

Once they were inside the tent, he started trying to kiss her, but she pulled back. “So, you mentioned the second person you killed for the Crows and the beautiful young apprentice, and I'm sure that you've fucked other mages, too. But did any of them actually use magic during sex itself?”

“No, at least not that I know of.” 

Salome smiled. This could be an opportunity to show off. She tried to take off his armor, but it turned out to be much more complicated than it looked. She let him deal with it while she removed her own clothes. 

After they were both undressed, Salome noticed that she was actually significantly taller than Zevran when he wasn't wearing boots. She pressed down on his shoulders gently and told him to lie down on her bedroll. 

When they were both on the ground, he tried to kiss her again. She pushed him down and started kissing the tattoos on his chest. She traced them down his body until she reached his groin. His penis was already hard, and she admired it briefly. It curved upward so that it ran parallel with his abdomen, and the skin was slightly darker than the rest of his body. It wasn't especially small or large. Salome made eye contact with Zevran and started licking him gently with the tip of her tongue. He smirked back at her. She suddenly swallowed as much of him as she could and sucked hard. She heard him groan softly. 

Salome bobbed her head up and down while she alternated between licking and sucking. Zevran continued to make barely-audible noises. His hips tensed, and jerked toward her mouth. She reached a finger below his balls and started rubbing the outside of his anus. Zevran opened his legs and moved forward, almost grinding on her finger. That was a good sign. She cast a small amount of grease in her hand and started rubbing it around the outside, not yet penetrating. 

Zevran made a surprised noise and lifted his head to look at her. Salome tried to look as innocent as possible while she pushed her finger in slightly. She saw him throw his head back and felt him push forward so that her finger went in all the way. She moved it in and out a few times before adding a second finger. 

Salome continued to suck his cock while her fingers fucked his ass. Zevran moved his hand to her hair and tugged on it gently. She realized he was probably trying to stop her before he came in her mouth, which was thoughtful but not necessary. She found his prostate with her fingers and started rubbing it. Salome ignored the successive pulls on her hair until his hips jerked harder and he spilled in her mouth. She swallowed everything before finally sitting up and removing her fingers. His semen didn't have a very strong taste, she decided. She kind of liked it. She wiped her fingers off on her discarded clothes. 

“Ah... my apologies, Warden. You surprised me.” 

Salome put her hands on his thighs and started rubbing them slowly. “Nothing to be sorry for.” Without breaking eye contact, she sent rejuvenation magic through her hands into his body. Zevran looked even more surprised and kind of impressed as his cock swelled back to full hardness.

She climbed on top of him and nuzzled his face while her legs straddled his body. She reached her hand down and guided his cock into her. Zevran was watching her with an almost curious expression. Salome braced her arms on the ground and started fucking him, slowly at first. She leaned over to lick a nipple experimentally. When Zevran gasped, she tried biting it. He arched his body up toward her. She moved her hips faster. 

Salome sat up on her heels so that she had better access with her hands. She rubbed his stomach and chest and worked her way back up to his nipples. Now that she had established that he had sensitive nipples, she alternated hot and cold sensations in her hands while pinching them. Zevran was quietly moaning now. She thought he looked beautiful like this, with his golden skin and hair splayed everywhere, like something precious and valuable in the country of mud and dogs. Salome scratched his chest as hard as she could with ice-cold fingernails and Zevran shuddered. 

He reached up to rub her clit. While this was very nice of him, she knew that she wouldn't be able to use any magic effectively if she got too aroused. Either the spells would just fizzle out, or she would lose control and injure him. Besides, she was supposed to be the one impressing him right now. She leaned forward so that her body was flush with his, trapping his hand between them where he couldn't move it very well. She took the opportunity to bite his neck and shoulders while moving her hips up and down. Zevran stopped thrusting, or even looking at her. His hands were gripping the blankets. Was he trying to be chivalrous and hold off on coming until after she did? That could be a problem. She reached a hand behind her to play with his balls, and sent a pulse of electricity through his body.

“Hnngh!” Zevran's body tensed and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her. He blinked a few times. “What _was_ that? Can you do it again?”

Salome made a facial expression that she hoped was sexy. “So, would you say that was done well? If not, I can keep going. I know a lot more tricks that I haven't shown you, yet.”

“I will certainly be taking you up on that, but I believe your turn is long overdue.” He started moving and suddenly she found herself on her back. _How did he do that?_ Salome noticed all the bite marks she'd left on Zevran and made a mental note to offer to heal them before he went out in public. 

His head disappeared from her view and she looked down to see him at her groin. She felt Zevran start to lick the outside of her cunt. At least he wasn't afraid to taste his own semen. There were fingers pushing inside her. She had been somewhat stretched out by his cock so she wasn't sure how many, but they way they were moving felt excellent. The other hand reached up to pinch her one of her nipples. Okay, she probably deserved that after everything she had done to his. Salome was briefly impressed by his multitasking abilities but whatever he was doing with his tongue was very distracting. Now that she wasn't focused on casting, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the sensations and it didn't take long for her to come.

“Wow, thanks. You _are_ good at that.” 

Zevran just grinned at her. 

Salome suddenly felt very tired. She decided it was probably from the mana loss. Was it supposed to be embarrassing for women to pass out immediately after orgasm or did that only apply to men? Zevran must have noticed that she was struggling to keep her eyes open, because he lay down next to her. He rested his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her. 

She looked down and noticed that Zevran had very nice ears. She thought about touching them but decided to stroke his cheek, instead. Even though lot of elves have sensitive ears, she knew that some don't and the ones who do don't necessarily like humans to randomly touch them. She would have to ask if it was okay sometime. A part of her brain registered that it was probably odd for him not to leave right away, but she didn't mind. It felt nice to hold him like this. Zevran had said that there would be more, right? Salome hoped there would be.


End file.
